Plantera fyra blommor så överlever en
by the-solarsystem
Summary: Fyra karaktärer och hur de tar sig igenom Hungerspelen. Yep, ska fixa nån bättre summary men that's pretty much it.


**a/n: Hallå allihopa! Här är jag igen med en alldeles ny fanfiction. Höstlov = fanfiction time. Hoppas det håller i sig bara. **

**Fyra huvudkaraktärer. Deras perspektiv. Kommer försöka skriva lite mer grovt än jag brukar. Se hur det går. Tack&hej!**

**1.**

_Bonus Roll, D8._

Det är något lustigt med slåtterdagen som gör att människor visar lite extra medkänsla med varandra. Den gamla mannen besparar de högljudda barnen en utskällning. Kvinnan som säljer bär ger mannen utan skor en skop soppa på köpet. I Bonus fall handlar den visade medskänslan om en frukost som består av mer än bara bottenskrapet ur grytan.

Sittandes i tystnad runt köksbordet med grötlukten svävandes i luften kommer hon på sig själv med att önska att varje dag var slåtterdag. Sen knuffar hennes kusin till henne så grötskålen far ur hennes händer och hon inser att så länge hon är fast under det här taket kommer hon aldrig behandlas som en jämlik.

Bonus ser ur ögonvrån hur Quentin flinar elakt mot henne när hon överöjs av skälsord från sin moster. "Förlåt", mumlar hon och ger sig ner på golvet på jakt efter sin frukost.

Hon kan inte förstå att Quentin fortfarande njuter av att se henne underlägsen efter flera år av samma trams. Hon förstod dock tidigt att hans liv verkade gå ut på att göra hennes till ett helvete. Hon var åtta år och han var tio. Hon var några centimeter längre än honom och detta retade honom så mycket att han försökte dränka henne i badtunnan. Åtta år senare är han bra mycket större än henne på alla håll men hans mål är inte längre att dränka henne till den punkt att hon aldrig kan komma upp till ytan igen. Vad han vill är att hon ska känna på det kalla vattnet och få kallsupar om och om igen och han kan se på när hon spottandes skär genom ytan.

Varenda år sedan Quentin fyllt tolv har Bonus önskat och önskat att hans namn ska bli draget på slåtterdagen. Synd bara att det blev tvärtom.

_Honórius Huck, D1._

När Honórius står i inhängnaden på Stora torget bland alla andra sjuttonåriga killar gör han en mental minneslista:

1. stå rak i ryggen

2. ropa så högt som möjligt och vifta med armarna så kamerorna ser dig

3. men vifta inte för mycket, då ser du desperat ut

4. använd våld om du måste

Han är så fokuserad att han först inte hör att Jack pratar med honom. "Förlåt, vad sa du?" frågar han begåvat.

"Idiot. Så säker på att du ska vinna innan du ens kommit med i spelen", säger Jack och skakar på huvudet. "Det är det du tänker på som vanligt, va? Hur du ska kamma hem segern och skaffa en son som kan följa sin fars och farfars fotsteg. Jag har rätt, eller hur?" Han skrattar och skakar på huvudet igen. "Du är så genomskinlig, Huck."

"Vem sa något om att skaffa en son?" flinar Honórius och slår till Jack på armen. "När jag kommer hem och flyttar in i ett eget hus i Vinnarbyn ska jag se till att det finns ett gästrum särskilt till dig."

De håller alltid på så här och skämtar med varandra. Jack brukar säga att skämt är den bästa medicinen mot oroligheter. Men Honórius kommer ibland på sig själv med att säga önskningar istället för skämt.

Jack nappar på betet. "Eller så vinner jag spelen och låter dig flytta in min flotta villa och varje morgon kan du väcka mig med frukost på sängen."

De skrattar båda två tills det prasslar till i mikrofonen och en vulgär kvinna från Huvudstaden kliver upp på scenen, Distrikt etts eskort. Jack busvisslar och gör olämpliga gester i luften. Honórius håller på att kikna av skratt och måste titta bort, men så kommer han ihåg sin minneslista. Trots att det står en ung kvinna med stora kurvor som täcks mer av hennes svallande röda hår än hennes kläder några hundra meter bort och trots att hans bästa kompis ställer till med en stor scen som får honom att undra om han någonsin sett något roligare sträcker han på ryggen och håller sitt ansiktsuttryck neutralt. _Högt och tydligt, Honórius. Vifta inte för mycket med armarna. Fokusera. _Medan eskorten pratar lugnar Jack ner sig lite. Endast _delvis_ för att fredsväktaren hotat honom, påstår han till Honórius. Men den både kortare och spinkigare killen lyssnar inte på Jack. Han söker efter orden från eskorten som hans far har tränat honom till och när hon säger dem hinner hon inte långt innan Honórius ropar ut vad som kommer vara hans dödsdom: "Jag anmäler mig som frivillig till Hungerspelen!"


End file.
